magnet
by Nagone
Summary: Even though our love is forbidden, does that mean that it won't be as sweet?


Magnet

By Nagone

* * *

><p>Summary: Even though our love is forbidden, does that mean that it won't be as sweet?<p>

Pairing: Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rated: M for rape, abuse, and sexual situations

Author's note: Magnet has always been one of my favorite songs. I've always been a huge fan of forbidden love, and I think the only reason why it's forbidden is because society makes it that way. Lesbians are just as beautiful as the rest of the world's lovers, and I, as a lesbian myself, try my best to beautiful love. I tried to make Luka and Miku's romance bittersweet. I really wanted to convey what can happen in a moment. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Her top fell slowly, the remains of the long school day catching on the bright, clean blue ribbon that was tied under the starched, white collar of her sailor sash. She heard the soft crumple as it fell to the ground, but paid the top no heed. No one would notice the dust that was sure to show on the black uniform. There wasn't enough time to care. Their time together was limited to a ten-minute tryst in the supply closet. Soon, the bell would ring, and their classes would be dismissed, and a teacher might notice enough to realize that neither of the girls had returned. They couldn't risk that. Being discovered was never an option<p>

Two twintails of teal blue hair fell down the more willowy of the two figures. A pale hand ran the length of them both, bringing shivers and mewls from the younger or the two young ladies. "L-Luka-sempai…"

Luka placed a finger on her lover's lips. "Miku, you must try to be quiet. We cannot risk being discovered," she scolded gently. Miku nodded, her eyes shining as her thick eyelashes fluttered in her attempt to blink away the oncoming tears.

"I wish it wasn't like this. I hate hiding," Miku whispered, her voice shaking. She pressed her hands flat against Luka's pale torso, rubbing her thumbs in circles slowly.

"I know," Luka whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She slid her hand down the length of Miku's torso, stopping only to go back and drop the bra she had deftly unsnapped onto the pile of clothes. She undid her own bra, a rather sophisticated black lace brassier, and dropped it onto her top. Miku blushed, and Luka laughed, silently treasuring her constant innocence. "For now, let's enjoy our time together, Mi-chan." Miku blushed even more and nodded, stepping back until she felt the stack of mats behind her. She sat down gingerly, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. Luka smiled and sat down next to her before cupping her cheek and pressing her velvet soft lips against Miku's slightly chapped ones. She nipped the bottom of her lip, happy that Miku had caught on and had opened her lips to allow Luka in. Slowly, Luka dragged her hand down Miku's leg, parting them gently as to not scare the girl. Miku gasped, raising her arms and wrapping them around Luka's neck before turning and stretching herself out on the mat. Luka smiled and broke the kiss as she threw her legs across Miku, effectively straddling and pinning the girl down beneath her. Luka pressed her lips to Miku's neck, kissing down the column of flesh, leaving a spree of still weeping love bites in her wake. It took every once of resolve to keep Miku from moaning. She buried her face into Luka's long pink hair and took in sharp breaths as Luka bit down her body, stopping at her hip. Luka kissed her side gently before climbing back up. She looked down at Miku and dipped her head down to kissed her, running her hands down her taught stomach. Miku couldn't help but let out a soft moan, and Luka couldn't resist the smile the erupted upon her lips. She shifted her hand, gliding it in between Miku's legs and towards the hem of her underwear. Miku braced herself, her cheeks erupting in a blaze of bright pink. She bit her lip as Luka leaned her head down, gently brushing her moist lips against Miku as they-

_Click_.

Luka's head jerked up. She heard the gears in the door turning, and shared a worried glance with Miku. They quickly retrieved their belongings, knowing that within a minute, they had a great chance of being discovered. Luka silently thanked herself for having at least had the sense of mind to choose the back part of the closet, where the shelves would have hid them from instantly being discovered. They haphazardly dressed themselves as they hid in between a series of shelves that housed far too many copies of volumes on the history of sports. Miku held back a sneeze as they pressed themselves to the wall. The door shut after a few shuffles, and Miku and Luka remained still, their hearts thudding. They waited until they heard the shuffling of students in the hallway and until the final chime of the bell before they moved. Miku straightened her uniform up and Luka re-adjusted her socks. They smiled sadly and nodded. "You first," Luka whispered. Miku nodded. She wished that it wasn't like this, that their moments weren't so few and far and risky.

"L-Luka…" Miku whispered. "When will I see you again?"

Luka petted Miku's head. "Soon again, my love. Soon again." Luka leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Miku, cupping her chin as she leaned back. "I love you, Mi-chan."

Miku nodded, her eyes threatening to betray her sadness. "I love you too, Luka." Miku sighed sadly as opened the door, peeking her head out and dashing down the hall as soon as she was positive she was in the clear. She ran back to her room and lied to her teacher, easily feigning a stomachache. She grabbed her things and dashed out the school, her mind heavy as stone.

* * *

><p><em>One slap.<em>

_Two slaps._

_Three slaps._

_Four._

_Miku recoils, her head hits the wall. There will be a dent._

_Shut up, her father hisses. Spit falls from his fat, waxy lips. His hair, a mixture of dark blue-black peppered with more and more grey dialer, is a reflection of his form: jaded and cruel. His hand strikes Miku once more. She cries out. There is nothing she can say as he descends upon her, threatening to shake the forbidden love out of her even is must be the one to do it. She cried out in pain and horror as she is invaded roughly and her father stuffs his meaty, rough hand between her lips to contain the silence. The neighbors must never know. He will cure her sins. _

_Even if he must do it in a filthy way._

* * *

><p>It went on like that for the rest of the semester.<p>

Luka would wait in a closet, an empty classroom, anywhere, and Miku would come to her. She always did. They always risked getting caught it seemed, whether it be behind shelves or under a table. Miku would weep silently sometimes when they were together, and it took all of Luka's resolve to continue when Miku requested. Even still, they were afraid of being caught. It seemed like Miku cried more than ever. Her shoulders were often less relaxed, and her kisses were as cold as ice. This evening, however, Miku seemed even colder than she had been lately. The blue-haired girls eyes were set ahead, and she hadn't looked at Luka when they made love. Luka shivered beneath the blanket they shared, the rain outside chilling the interior of her bedroom. "Mi-chan," Luka questioned. "What's wrong?"

Miku looked up, her eyes dull and tired. "Luka, I don't care if people know. I love you. I can't keep meeting in secret like this. Luka, I just can't!"

Luka looked down. "Mi-chan, we can't just do this like that. People won't understand." Miku turned away and huffed, her shoulders tightening as she crossed her arms tightly. "Miku…"

"No!" Miku jerked her shoulder away as she stood up suddenly, wobbling unsteadily on her feet. "Luka, don't. Not today." Luka extended her hand, reaching towards Miku. She gripped her arm as she stood up. Miku jerked to a stop. "Luka, stop it!" Luka nodded no, her blue eyes growing wide.

"No. I won't let you go."

Miku jerked her arm away, her teal eyes widening with fear as Luka's grip increased. Blood pooled under the skin as Luka's hand sunk in. "Stop it, Luka! You're hurting me!"

Luka's hand jerked back instantly. "Mi… Mi-" But before Luka could even get Miku's name out in full, the blue-haired girl had dashed down the stairs that led to Luka's apartment and was running back home, the cold rain shielding Luka's view from Miku as she fainted and was struck by a car.

* * *

><p>The high-pitched squeal of tires reached Luka's ears moments too soon.<p>

At first, she figured that someone had tried to avoid a cat, or that maybe someone had gotten in an accident. She was still filled with a hot, thick ball of anger, so she stormed out onto the balcony and down the rusted stairs. Luka hardly ever was surprised, but the moment that a man, bleeding from his hand and cheek, limped over, she nearly screamed.

"Miss, please! Call the emergency number! I've hit a girl!"

Luka shoved him aside, dialing the number with quick fingers. "Miku," she called. Something felt wrong in her heart. A chill rushed through her core, playing harshly along her spine. "Miku!" she cried loudly, running quickly. Her cotton slippers slid off her feet and splashed into a rushing puddle. Luka didn't even see them rush off down a storm drain. "Miku!" Luka dropped to her knees next to her still form. Miku's chest was quivering, but her skin was cold and tinged in a light blue. "Miku!" Luka shook her. "I'm sorry! Just wake up!" Luka gripped her shoulders and turned the girl over. She sealed her lips across her and breathed life into them, pressing her hands into her chest in quick, solid jolts. "Miku!" The ambulances circled her, their lights flashing bright blue and crimson red. A hand gripped Luka, but she fought. Miku groaned softly before going still. How could Luka not notice the red rivers that poured from around the girl? "Miku!" Hands pulled Luka back as she fought, kicking hard. Her skin scraped harshly against the pavement in rough motions as they lifted Miku's body onto a stretcher and begin to stick needles and a mask onto her still form. "Miku!" She was being escorted into an additional ambulance. When had she cut her knuckles and knees. "Miku!" With a hiss, the brakes released and the ambulances rolled towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Miku."<p>

It began as a soft mutter of her name, a soft word upon Luka's lips.

"Miku."

She had been questioned, prodded, and checked twice. Was she really alright?

Yes, they said. Nothing's broken, and you're just a little scrapped up. The gentlemen that hit your friend is fine too.

"Miku."

Luka nodded, smiling at the nurse. Your friend is fine too, the nurse said, but Luka does not hear it. All she wants is to see Miku in this moment. All she wants is to see her lover.

Her feet propel her to room 101, a white single filled with beeping and rainwater washed with twilight sunset. Miku lays still, her heart barely beating. Her skin is pale, but solid, and her lips quiver in her silent sleep. Luka sat down on the bed, wincing as it creaked under her weight. Miku's wrist was broken, and she was weak from stress, but would be fine. She could leave the next morning, once she was all right and once her father came to get her. Luka nodded. This would be the first time she will be able to meet Miku's father. She's excited.

Nighttime passes and morning comes. Luka refused to sleep, smiling to herself when the nurse's offered her cookies, coffee, and blankets. Luka just watches Miku. "Miku." Miku's fingers flutter, catching gently at Luka's. Miku squeezes, and her grip is reassuring in Luka's digits. Luka stands and leans over Miku, pressing her lips against the girl. Tears drizzle down her cheek and they gently embrace. "Miku."

That's all she can say.

There are no other words that can be uttered.

They are magnets.

Miku will not go without her, no matter how they push and pull.

They are magnets.

Never will they part.


End file.
